Bureaucrat and Hitman
by Danizinhachan
Summary: In which, after the consultation with Korosensei, Nagisa is having problems with his career choice and Karma convinces him that being a Hitman is not that bad. Friendship!Fic Spoilers to chapter 111: Career Time. No Shounen-ai, unless you look very, very deep.


**Hello there! This came to my mind after reading for the first time the _chapter 111: Career Time, _and seeing as I absolutly love Karma and Nagisa friendship I decided to write this! Hope you like it!**

**This is purely Friendsip no Shounen-ai whatsoever! But you can read it the way you wish to ;)**

**Warnings: Spoiler to anyone who hadnt still read chapter 111 of the Manga**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom, but I wish to own a little Nagisa plushie *sighs***

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Bureaucrat and Hitman<em>**

_Damn that was awesome! _was what run through the minds of the students from the E-as-in-end Class, who saw what Nagisa had done when he went to fetch the size label from Bitch-sensei's sweater, what none of them saw though was that, had it been a real assassination Irina would be dead before she could do anything, and that was what was more shocking: Irina Jelavic, a pro assassin didnt even felt when Nagisa took the label from the sweater she was wearing.

"So Karma-kun, what did you said you wanted to be?" Kayano, a green-haired girl asked after Nagisa left.

"A bureaucrat" Karma replied still amazed at what his best friend, Nagisa, had done.

"Why a bureaucrat? Dont they usually work on the backstage?" Isogai, black-haired boy, said "I thought you would like to work on the spotlight."

Karma grinned "Thats exactly why I want to be one. They are the ones who control the politicians from the shadows afterall." His smirk widened.

The students who heard him all sweat-dropped. _It is totally fitting._

"What about you, Nakamura-san?" Kayano asked a blond-haired girl.

"A Diplomat." Nakamura replied with a smile.

"Oh, a diplomat, thats interesting...wait, WHAT!?" To say Sugino was shocked was an understatement.

"I think it fits."Karma said "Besides she has brains for it, she was the no1 in the school at English."

"Hum... I wonder what Nagisa-kun wants to be." Kanzaki said while looking at the door leading to the room Korosensei was making the consultations.

"Maybe he will follow my advice and work as a Nurse or Maid." Nakamura said with a devil grin on her face, mirrored by Karma "Honestly, that boy should have been born a girl! I'm sure his mom would agree with me!" she joked.

"Yeah, his mother would totally love that..." Karma's grin disapeared from his face, a frown taking its place, but no one noticed because in that moment Nagisa entered the classroom.

"Hey, Nagisa-chan~ are you going to be a Nurse or a Maid?" Nakamura joked when the blue-haired girl-looking boy joined them.

"I already told you Nakamura-san, I wont work as a Nurse nor a Maid!" Nagisa said, a angry mark on his forehead.

Kayano giggled a little and then said "So what do you want to be Nagisa?"

Nagisa smiled "I still dont know."

Karma frowned, he could see that his best friend smile was forced, and took a mental note to ask what was wrong with him.

xXoOoXx

Later, after class ended and another failed attemp at kiling Korosensei, the students started walking down the montain going to their respective houses all the while laughing and talking between each other.

Karma was walking beside Nagisa, who was lost on his own thoughts.

He had talent to kill people, so that is what he should do right? He wasnt smart like Karma nor was he creative or agile like Sugaya and Okano, but the control he has over his blood-lust and the fact that he doesnt look threatning are things that are useful in a hitman so maybe-

"Nagisa, are you okay?" Karma's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hum, what?" Karma resisted the urge to laugh, his friend looked as if he had just woken up.

(Which was kind of cute.)

"I asked if you were ok."

"Hum, yeah yeah, I'm fine." Nagisa's smile was, once again, forced and the red-haired knew the shorter boy was lying.

"You are lying" Karma stated "Tell me what's wrong"

"I'm fine really! I'm just thinking about the homework, you know it's alot and-" Nagisa stoped himself seeing Karma raise his eyebrow calling him on his lie and sighed "Fine!"

Karma grinned in victory but sobered quickly. "So..."

"You know when I said that I still didnt know what I wanted to be?" seeing Karma nod he continued "I wasnt lying but I wasnt telling the true either, I dont know what I _want _to be, but I do know what I _could _be."

Karma was confused: Nagisa didnt know what he _wanted_ to be but yes what he_ could _be? How much more confusing can someone get?

Karma voiced it causing Nagisa to giggle a little. "Yeah, I'm confused myself, its just that I'm not sure if I want to be what I can become."

Karma's left eye twiched "Can you plese tell me just what is it that you can become but dont want to?"

"An assassin"

Karma stoped walking and blinked.

He blinked again.

And a third time.

"An assassin?" Karma asked as if he didnt heard well, seeing Nagisa nod he blinked once again.

Wow.

His friend, _Nagisa,_ an assassin.

Just wow.

Slowly Karma started grinning confusing the poor blue-haired boy who was fidgeting waiting for his friend reaction - which couldnt be a _smile!_

"Why are you smiling?"

"Well isnt it obvious? If you became an assassin it would be awesome! Besides I could hire you to kill any threats to my future plans as a bureaucrat!" Karma said as if it was obvious.

Nagisa couldnt believe what he was hearing "A-Aren't you going to, well, reprimend me?"

"Why would I? it's not as if it is unexpected, I mean we are trying to kill Korosensei right?" It was more of a statement than a question but Nagisa nodded anyway "So it's expected that someone would end up choosing hitman as a career, it just happened to be you"

This time Nagisa gave a true smile to his friend, Karma was right-

"So what do you think? Lets pair up and conquer the contry?" Karma winked jokingly

-and besides if he did end up an assassin and worked with the red-haired it would be kind of fun.

"Sure why not?"

The two best friends started laughing and together walked down the montain.

Behind a tree Korosensei smiled.

(Or was it kept smiling since he always is, even if it is that creepy grin of his?)

"HEY! MY SMILE ISNT CREEPY!"

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think?<strong>

**I couldnt not write a Assassination Classroom one-shot without Korosensei so I did a little 4th wall breaking xD**

**And Karma and Nagisa's friendship is just awesome that I needed to write one seeing as there isnt much more in this site which is a pity really *sighs*.**

**BTW the Anime is already out! the first episode was so awesome and Koro-sensei's voice! When he got pissed of I felt as if it was Zero (from Code Geass) talking and then he reverted to talking with that voice that remembers me so much of Grell (Kuroshitsuji) I started fangirling so much! Watched that 1st episode 3 times in one day! I cant wait for the episode this weekend! **

**Leave a review on your way out!**

**Kisses**

**JA NE!**

**~Dani**


End file.
